1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to accessories for electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a stand for portable electronic devices capable of displaying video images. Specifically, the invention relates to a stand that is securable to a portable electronic device and is movable from a collapsed position to an erected position when a video image is to be viewed for an extended period of time. When in the erected position, the stand is able to support the electronic device at an inclined angle relative to a flat surface in either of a portrait mode and a landscape mode.
2. Background Information
The capabilities of portable electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have been advancing rapidly over the past few years. Many of these devices are able to play videos, music videos and movies on their high definition screens. These devices are also now able to display images in either of a portrait or landscape orientation. However, to watch a video or full feature film, there is no comfortable or convenient way to place or position the portable electronic device for extended viewing other than to lay it flat on a surface.
There is therefore need in the art for an apparatus that will assist a viewer to retain a portable electronic device in a suitable orientation for extended viewing of the screen.